After That Day
by crash.magic.mage
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been married for three months! They now live together in Lucy's old apartment and have been living happily ever after. Unfortunately when one of Lucy and Natsu's jobs goes wrong it sends the two of them far away from each other. One of them believes the other to be dead, while the other has a bad case of amnesia and can't remember anything. NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, I'd really like to hear from you guys about what you think!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Mashima!**

After That Day…

Chapter 1-Unexpected.

Life had been great ever since Lucy had opened up to Natsu and told him how she felt about him. Not too late after that she and Natsu had gotten married and were now living as a couple in Lucy's old apartment. Lucy and Natsu had often discussed which place to live in after getting married, and it finally came down to keeping the apartment. Lucy loved her apartment and they had had so many great memories there, she couldn't let it go so easily. They decided to keep Natsu's house for when Lucy decided she was ready to move, which wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
Lying in bed one fine morning Lucy found herself trapped under a muscular arm. Lucy giggled softly, knowing full well Natsu was still asleep. Doing her best, the blonde gently untangled herself from him and got up to face the morning. Natsu definitely wasn't a morning person. Lucy smiled as she turned to look at her husband, he was always adorable when he slept. She made her way over to the kitchen and started making their breakfast, hoping to surprise him with his favorite foods when he got up. While preparing breakfast Lucy couldn't help but glance down at her ring adorned hand. It had only been three months since they got married, and it still felt like a dream.  
Memories of her wedding day came back to her, and she couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Fond memories of Erza eyeing the cake with pure joy, Juvia hanging on to Gray's arm and smiling—having finally lost a "love rival"—while Gray was smiling smugly, Levy and Gajeel both holding hands and enjoying the festivities, and last but not least Mira having finally gotten her way, was happily setting up decorations as their official wedding planner. Lucy was often surprised how her special day didn't result in a full out brawl between the ever fighting guild members. She often expected that they had all been sternly warned by a slightly demonic wedding planner to be on their best behavior.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, snapping her out of her reverie. Lucy jumped and let out a small squeak as Natsu nuzzled the crook of her neck and planted a kiss to her cheek.  
"Good morning, Luce," Natsu said sleepily as he peered over her shoulder at the food she was making. His stomach rumbled loudly, and Lucy smiled.  
"It's almost done, will you go set the table for me?" she asked him sweetly, knowing full well he was still halfway asleep. Natsu let out a soft grumble and shuffled over to the table and started placing the dishes out while Lucy finished making the food. After setting the food out Natsu dug in, scarfing as much down as he usually did, which made Lucy happy she decided to make extras. Lucy picked at her food daintily feeling slightly sick. She had been so hungry while making the food, but now it held little interest to her.  
"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, having noticed her lack of interest in the food. He thought it was absolutely wonderful. He had eaten every bite, and then some.  
"I don't know, probably just lost my appetite," she sighed softly. "Don't worry about it, we've got to get going. Remember we have to go take a job today so we can pay rent next week."  
Natsu grumbled softly, "We wouldn't have to if we had chosen to live in my house." Lucy smiled and crawled into his lap, knowing she had already won this argument.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a soft voice, "But I love my apartment. We've made so many memories here. Our first kiss was here, I confessed my feelings to you here, this is where you proposed to me and told me you loved me…" She trailed off giving him the puppy eyes knowing he couldn't resist.  
"Ack! Lucy, you know I can't fight you when you're like this!" Natsu said. He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close. "We better get going then, we need a good job." Lucy laughed, knowing she had won, yet again and jumped out of his lap and got ready.  
Lucy and Natsu strolled down the streets of Magnolia hand in hand as they made their way toward the guild hall. Lucy was walking a little on the slow side, still feeling queasy after breakfast.  
"Luce, are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked worriedly. He gently touched his forehead to hers to see if she had a fever. "You don't have a fever… Maybe you should go see Wendy when we get to the guild."  
Lucy nodded, knowing that he would worry at her until he knew for sure she was okay. "I'll go see her in the infirmary while you pick the job, okay?" He nodded and they continued on their way. When they finally made it to the guild hall, they went their separate ways, Natsu to go pick a job, and probably a fight, and Lucy to go find Wendy.  
Lucy found Wendy in the infirmary, as she guessed earlier. The young woman was always lending a hand to anyone who got hurt, and around here, there was always someone hurt.  
"Hey Wendy!" Lucy greeted the young dragon slayer cheerfully. Wendy had always felt like a little sister to her, and she loved her dearly. "Can I ask you for your help? I'm feeling sort of sick and Natsu and I need to go on a job to get rent money. Can you fix me up real quick, pretty please?'"  
Wendy giggled and patted a cot for Lucy to sit on. "Yeah sure, I'd be more than happy to!" Wendy started her assessment of Lucy, a small smile on her face. The longer the check up went the more the smile on her face went away as her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I'm sorry this is taking so long, Lucy, it'll be just a little longer." Lucy nodded warily; Wendy was usually very quick, especially when treating a regular stomach ache. A few more minutes went on and as Wendy's hand's moved back to her stomach she let out a squeal of delight and her smile returned.  
Lucy looked a little shocked and asked, "Is everything okay?"  
Wendy looked at her with a big smile on her face. "Well I'm sorry to say that I can't help you out. It looks like this is a special sickness that lasts for a while."  
Lucy paled slightly, not liking the idea. "How long?" She asked.  
Wendy was still smiling. "About nine months." It took a few moments for the message to sink in to Lucy's brain. She looked at Wendy to and saw a few tears of happiness sliding down her face as she nodded. Lucy let out a happy cry and embraced the young woman in front of her.  
"Oh thank you Wendy! I can't wait to tell Natsu!" Lucy cried happily. She would have to wait to tell him until the job was done, or else he would freak out and not let her go.  
"I'm so happy for you Lucy! I promise I'll keep it a secret!" Wendy smiled and watched her beloved friend hustle out of the room. An even bigger smile crept on to her face as she kept a bigger secret to herself. Twins. Lucy was pregnant with twins.  
Lucy made her way back to the main hall of the guild, her eyes searching for Natsu. She caught sight of him standing by the door in the middle of a yelling match with Gray. Natsu had a piece of paper in his hand, which meant he had already picked the job. Lucy made her way over to him, and carefully interrupted the two.  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long," she said to Natsu as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.  
"It's okay, Luce. The underwear princess kept me well entertained." He scoffed. "What did Wendy say, are you feeling better?" He turned back to her after glaring at Gray.  
"Anybody in your presence for that long would be sick!" Gray retorted and glared back at Natsu and then turned to Lucy. "Are you okay, though? You do look pale."  
Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks Gray." After breaking the two up after that Natsu and Lucy set out on their job request. It was to get rid of some minor bandits in the next town over. Not a difficult or dangerous job, Lucy thought, rubbing her stomach gently. As they made their way over to the next town over via carriage Natsu lay in Lucy's lap groaning.  
"Just another thirty minutes," she said to him, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned in reply and shut his eyes. The carriage hit an unexpected jolt just then which made Lucy jump and sent Natsu flying to the floor. "Natsu! Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried out reaching for him.  
Her touch never reached him. In the minute that the carriage jolted and Natsu fell to the floor the bomb that the bandits had set up on the road had gone off. The carriage blew into pieces sending Natsu and Lucy flying away from the burning rubble.  
When Natsu finally awoke, having been slammed into a huge tree, he scrambled around trying to find his love. "LUCY!" He cried out for her, but could not find her. He tried to find her by her sent, but the fire had scorched it away. The only thing he found were Lucy's belt with a few of her keys scattered on the ground. The explosion had torn them from her body and scattered her keys. Loke and Plue's keys were missing. Natsu spent several days searching the forest where they had been. He even went back to the guild hall and all of his friends came out to help him look. Lucy and her keys were never found.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay? Are you alive!?" A voice called to the unconscious blonde. In her hands she held two keys one gold and one silver. The old lady who was fretting over the young woman noticed all of the burn marks on her and how bad of a shape she was in. The old lady had no idea how she had made it this far in the state she was in.  
The young woman groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"  
The old lady let out a gasp of relief and touched the young girl's forehead. "A few miles south of the town called Magnolia. I found you lying in front of my house, young lady! How did you get so hurt? What is your name?"  
The young woman blinked a few times and winced. Her head hurt. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know how I got here or who I am…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Worldly Unknown"

The guild hall was a mess. Wendy looked around in pure wonder, she had never seen it in this sort of disarray before. She had been gone for the last week, having left shortly after Natsu and Lucy on a job of her own with Charle. A few of the guild members sat at tabled either crying gently or with bleak looks on their faces. She couldn't understand what was going on. In the center of the room Natsu was—the only way to put it—roaring. He was on his knees struggling against Gray who was pinning his arms behind his back. Gray had tears running down his face as he held on to his dear friend. Erza, Juvia, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and Gramps looked over the two mages.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked running up to the group.

"Wendy… It's Lucy…" Levy was crying, and Gajeel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She didn't make it back from the last job. The bandits they were hunting rigged an explosion on the road… She's gone," Gajeel said gruffly. This sent Levy into hysterics, and Gajeel pulled her into his embrace.

"She's not gone! Lucy is ALIVE!" Roared Natsu, violently thrashing against Gray. "We just have to keep looking!"

"Natsu! It's been five days! There's been no sign of Lucy," Erza said. Wendy started to shake and tears started to pour down her face. The red headed mage grabbed Wendy's hand to console her. Wendy pulled away.

"What about her spirits? Do they know anything?! Can they find her? Surely they know how!" Wendy yelled. A few of the group shook their heads.

"Almost all of Lucy's keys were found in the surrounding area. Only Plue's key and Loke's key are missing," replied Mira. "We can't seem to get a hold of either Plue or Loke either, so there's no way of telling. We sent word to Sabertooth to get Yukino over here so she could try to call on Aries or Taurus, and she's on her way. We'll have to wait until she gets here to see if she can call on one of them."

"Which will be a long shot," replied Gray. "We don't know if contracted spirits can be called on by other wizards. We just need to keep Natsu here in the guild until she gets here."

All of the life seemed to slump out Natsu at that moment. Wendy could see the exhaustion plain on his face. Wendy began to cry in earnest when his eyes turned to her, and she fell to her knees. There was no way she could tell him about the babies now. It would destroy him.

Meanwhile deep in to woods south of Magnolia Lucy was being slowly nursed back to health by the old lady who had rescued her. Lucy had learned many things about the woman. Her name was Louisa, she was a widow that never remarried or had children. She lived in a small two bedroom cottage by herself and grew her own vegetables. Seldom Louisa made it into Magnolia, and when she did it was only once every other month.

Louisa took to Lucy in a loving mother like way. She didn't know what it was about the blonde, but she felt protective over the young woman. The things that the young woman had had with her when she was found by Louisa were tucked carefully away in a thick metal engraved box that she put all of her important things in. There were two keys a gold and a silver, a ring, and a few other trinkets now tucked away in the special box.

"We've got to give you a name, child. Until you remember yours that is. I can't just keep calling you 'child' all of the time. Especially since you're a grown up woman," Louisa said gently.

Lucy shrugged softly, she didn't care. "You go ahead and pick one."

Louisa laughed at the nonchalant tone of the young woman in front of her. "Names are not a thing to be taken lightly, dear. But if you insist I'll pick one out for you." The old woman's eyes twinkled. "How about Michelle? I had that name picked out for a girl if I ever had children."

Lucy smiled brilliantly. "I love it," she said warmly. It made her feel like they were some sort of a family now. For the last five days Lucy, now Michelle, had been wracking her brains, trying to figure out what had happened to her. She had not entirely given up, but she wasn't trying as hard anymore. She often helped Louisa around the house and when her strength fully returned she would help Louisa out in her garden. Lucy found the forest around the cottage to be enchanting and felt at peace here.

Yukino had finally reached Fairy Tail. She panted softly, having run the last little way from the train. Sting and Rouge raced by her side, as they had all been out on a job together when they had gotten the urgent call.

Natsu looked up from his place on the floor when the guild hall doors where thrown open. Yukino, Sting and Rouge were standing there all panting softly, looking like they had been running.

"Please," said Natsu hoarsely, his voice nearly spent from screaming at the ice princess to let him go. "Help me find her. I have to know she's okay." Yukino nodded and walked over to Natsu. She gently took Lucy's keys from his hands and looked at them with teary eyes.

"I don't know if this will work, but I will try. For Lucy," she said with determination. She gently picked out Virgo's key and handed the rest back to Natsu. Yukino felt that out of all of the spirit keys Virgo had a strong attachment to Lucy. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Yukino commanded. For the first few seconds nothing happened. Yukino's shoulders started to sag when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Where is the Princess?" The pink haired maid asked in a slightly hesitant tone. "Why have you called me? You are not the Princess." The maid looked uneasy.

Yukino jumped on the chance in an instant. "Virgo! Something's happened to Lucy! I need you to tell me. Is the contract broken?" All of the people in to room gasped. They had not expected that question. Natsu remembered briefly that Lucy had told him if she somehow died, her contracts would be terminated. Natsu looked at Virgo with dead eyes as he waited for the answer.

"My contract has not been terminated. Has something happened to the Princess?" Virgo asked. The room let out a sigh of relief. They were happy, but there was still trouble. Where was Lucy?

"There was an accident. Lucy is missing, but so are Loke and Plue's keys. Can you go fetch Loke for us?" Erza asked. Virgo nodded and vanished. A few seconds later a brilliant light filled the room and then faded to leave Loke, with a distressed look on his face.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Natsu told him of the accident, and how he could not find Loke's key.

"We were hoping that you could find her…" Natsu said. {FOOTNOTE} Loke nodded and concentrated. Several minutes of complete silence followed.

"I can tell you one thing for sure. I am still bound to Lucy. There's no doubt about it. But I can't find her," Loke whispered in a pained voice.

Natsu jumped up and grabbed the lion spirit by the lapels of his suit. "Why not!? You're her spirit, as you just said! You should want to know if she's okay too!" Natsu shook Loke violently.

"Of course I do!" Loke yelled shoving Natsu off of him. "My magic is being blocked! I can't tell where my key is!" Loke ran his hands through his hair in a distressed manner. "My key isn't with her. It's locked away in some sort of barrier that's keeping me from sensing it's location."

Natsu let out a pained sigh and stood up. He wouldn't give up. Now that he knew Lucy was alive he'd go to the ends of the earth to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Moments of Clarity

A few weeks after finding herself at Louisa's Lucy started to notice some odd things. She got sick often and had a hard time keeping her food down sometimes. Louisa had often told her not to worry about it, that it was probably some sort of trauma to do with her accident. Lucy was still perturbed over the sickness that kept plaguing her. One day as she was getting dressed—in some of Louisa's old clothes—she found that they were slightly tight around the stomach area. Pulling away the fabric, she noticed a small bump. Confused Lucy sought out Louisa, who was fast becoming like a mother to her, and showed her.

"Michelle my darling, I think it wasn't any trauma that was making you sick," Louisa said with a smile on her face.

"I know," said Lucy, still thoroughly confused. "Why would I be so fat if I can barely keep anything down!?" Louisa let out a laugh. She felt such a love for the girl already, and was beginning to think of her as a daughter.

"My dear, I know this might come as a shock to you. I think you're pregnant." Louisa informed her. "So much of your life is still unknown to you, but as of right now, we do know something. Somebody loved you."

Lucy gasped softly and rubbed her hands over the small bump. "Oh my. I can't believe it. I'm going to have a baby?" Louisa smiled and nodded. She often sat down with the girl at night and spent many moments trying to regain her memories. They had both agreed it would not be safe for her to wander around the forest looking, as bandits were often in this area. Louisa often thought that they would have a break through, but when they finally seemed to be nearing some memory, the young blonde's eyed turned blank once again.

"Natsu, you have to rest," Erza said to him sternly as he made his way to the guild hall doors again. Ever since Lucy had gone missing he spent all day and night out in the forest searching for any sign of her. At first they all joined in, scouting nearby towns and areas. As the time wore on they all started to loose hope. It had been weeks since the accident, no one had seen or heard from Lucy. There was no possible way she could still be alive.

"I won't give up on her," Natsu growled at Erza, momentarily causing the redhead to loosen her grip in shock. She gave him a look that he normally would have feared and then struck him exceedingly hard, knocking him out. As he slumped into her arms she caught a gasp from a few of her teammates.

"What did you do that for, Erza?" Wendy asked.

"He's been going nonstop for the last few weeks. He will have no chance of finding her until he gets some proper rest and something to eat. Now help me haul him to the infirmary," Erza commanded. Not wanting to catch her wrath Wendy helped Erza drag Natsu to the infirmary and placed him on a bed, where he continued to sleep fitfully.

"Erza… Can I tell you something?" Wendy asked timidly.

Erza sighed and turned to Wendy motioning that they should go out in the hall. "I don't think we'll ever find Lucy at this rate," Erza confessed with a distraught look on her face. "She wouldn't run or hide from us. The only logical thing is to believe that Lucy is no longer alive..."

Wendy paled considerably. She had been torturing herself for the last few weeks as they had searched relentlessly for Lucy. She had often gone out with Natsu more than the others had. She had to tell someone, or she would surely collapse from sheer grief. "Erza… Lucy came to me that day. Before they left… She told me that she had been feeling sick, and I examined her." Wendy started to cry, confusing the redhead. "Lucy was… is pregnant. I promised not to tell anyone until she got the chance to tell Natsu, but I don't think she got to." Wendy began to cry in earnest now. The weight of the horrible truth had been crushing her.

Erza stood in astounded silence. She couldn't believe that Wendy had been holding all of this in. How terrible it must have been for her to keep the truth from everyone. Erza noticed how much more desperate Wendy was to find Lucy, and often wondered why. Now that she knew the truth too, a panic settled over her. "We must find Lucy. Wendy, tell no one else. Trust me when I say that we will find Lucy. We will bring her home."

Months Later…

Lucy was getting extremely tired. She blew out a breath and sat back in the garden. She was out weeding the garden with Louisa, one of the rare things she could do now. Lucy had gotten so big that she could rarely do anymore chores and tired out quickly. Louisa often told her to rest and take it easy, but Lucy couldn't stand sitting around and being lazy.

"Michelle, my dear, are you tired?" Louisa called to her.

"I'm afraid so," Lucy called back dryly. Louisa let out a soft chuckle and helped Lucy to her feet. Louisa was impressed at how big the girl had gotten and was afraid for the delivery. Surely the baby was overdue or was just extremely large.

"Let's go have a glass of water. I've found something that I want you to take a look at," Louisa said. Louisa had been trying to think of ways to help the girl recover her memories even more lately. She had forgotten about the box that she had put the girl's trinkets in, and hoped that they might jog her memories. The two walked inside—well one waddled as best as she could—and sat down at the table with some water and cookies. Louisa pulled out the metal engraved box and opened it up.

"This box was given to me by my late husband. He said it was made from a very rare metal that never loses its shine," Louisa smiled at the box, recalling old memories. "I keep all of my most valuable treasures in this box, including some of the things that you had when I found you." Lucy let out a soft gasp leaning forward to peer into the box. Louisa took out the keys and the ring and set them on the table in front of Lucy. Lucy reached out gently and fiddled with the ring, a gold band with red and white stones set into it, and felt her head start to ache. She gently put the ring back on the table and turned her attention to the two keys. Reaching forward she ran her index finger over the golden key. Unexpectedly it had begun to glow, it glowed brighter and brighter until the two women had to shield their eyes. When the glow dimmed a man with orange hair with a suit on had appeared before them.

"It's been a long time, Princess. We've all been worried," The man said in a smooth voice. Both of the women stared at him with gaping mouths until the young blonde grasped her head and let out a muffled groan. Her eyes suddenly rolled up into her head and she passed out, falling off of the chair and onto the floor.

"Michelle!" Louisa called out, and rushed to her side.

"Michelle?" The man asked as he also went to the limp form of the blonde. He let out a soft gasp as he noticed her swollen belly and stared in shock. Gently he helped Louisa carry Lucy to her room and lay her on the bed. He explained to Louisa who Lucy really was and that they had been searching for her for months.

Louisa nodded with tear filled eyes. "I knew she had a family. We were just so secluded out here in the forest, I had no idea how she got to me." Loke smiled, knowing his Lucy had charmed her way into the woman's heart. Their heads both swiveled in unison as they heard a loud gasp followed by a cry of pain coming from Lucy's room. Louisa threw the door open to see Lucy clutching her stomach in agony, writhing on the bed.

"Ahhh! Louisa! Loke!" Lucy cried. Loke was pleased that she remembered him, but was confused about the situation and stood there in utter shock. That is until he received a swift smack to the face by a very frustrated old woman.

"Get it together young man!" Louisa scolded him. "Can't you see she's in labor?"

Loke paled visibly, "What do I do?" Louisa started to bark orders at him, having him gather odd things like towels, a basin of hot water, scissors, and a spool of string. The next few hours of his life were utter horror. Loke paced around nervously as Lucy screamed in agony behind her closed door. Suddenly the screams cut off and Loke threw open the door. In her arms Louisa held a small writhing baby who had just started to let out shrill cries.

"Something's seriously wrong," Louisa said with an uneasy look on her face.

"What is it?" Loke asked his eyes darting to the baby and then to Lucy's tired form on the bed.

"This baby is far too small, about a month early. You saw how big she was. There's no way…"Louisa trailed off as she looked at Lucy. Lucy has started to groan in pain again. "Here!" Louisa quickly bundled the newborn baby into the frightened lion spirit's arms.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled at her. "What do I do with this?!" He stood there in terror.

Louisa shot him a glare as she started to tend to the now writhing Lucy. "It's a baby! They aren't bombs, just hold onto it. And unless you want to see some very ugly things, I suggest you take the baby and leave this room a once!" Loke looked at Lucy who had now started to scream once again. He did not waste a second further and exited the room in record speed. After what seemed like thirty more minutes Lucy's screams cut off again. Loke, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't, sat outside the room, waiting to hear the other baby's cries. Silence seemed to drag on for eternity, and he didn't hear a thing. Loke glanced down at the now sleeping baby in his arms and closed his eyes. After a second more he started to hear shrill screams from the room. He opened his eyes and smiled.

Gently he opened the door to see a very exhausted Lucy holding a bundle identical to his. She looked up at him, tears falling freely. "Loke," she called. "You're here… Can you believe it? Aren't they so precious?" Loke nodded, at a loss for words, feeling tears of his own gather in his eyes. Louisa smiled from her seat in the corner. She was thoroughly exhausted, but proud of the young lady who lay in the bed. She couldn't believe the young woman had had twins just now. She excused herself and promptly went to her room to wash up and take a nap.

"Lucy," Loke cleared his throat and went to sit by her. "We've all been going out of our minds looking for you for the last few months…" He trailed off as she nodded solemnly.

"I know. I can't believe how much pain and trouble I've caused the lot of you… Please… Just for now, let me rest. When I can move again, we'll both head back to the guild," she pleaded with him. The last few hours had been awful for her. Realizing who she was, then abruptly going into labor and having not one but two babies had seriously worn her out and taken its toll on her. Loke nodded, knowing how worn out she must be.

"I'll stay with you. I won't leave your side until we get back to the guild. I'm here on my own power so don't worry about me okay?" He told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I want to name them…" she said softly. "Nashi for the girl… and Igneel for the boy." She smiled at him.

"I think Natsu will like that very much," Loke said gruffly. Lucy passed him off the other bundle as she slowly slipped off into sleep.

Loke looked into the two sleeping faces of the babies he now held. One with bright pink hair and the other with blonde, fraternal twins, he thought to himself. The spitting images of their parents, he smiled as he rocked the two of them gently. "Boy your daddy is going to have a field day when he meets you two," he whispered.

 **So that's Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. Please leave me some reviews and let me know how you liked it, or didn't like it!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Mashima. This is all just one vivid hallucination coming from my mind that I managed to put into words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaaaa! Two chapters in one day! I was just so excited to get this one out to you guys, it's possibly my favorite one yet. If you're reading this, thanks for the read, and staying with me for this long! I really hope you've liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! A huge thanks to those who've already reviewed, your advice was wonderful and thanks for the love!  
I don't own Fairy Tail, as much as I'd like to, it's Mashima's brilliance that inspired all of this!**

" _I can't believe how much pain and trouble I've caused the lot of you… Please… Just for now, let me rest. When I can move again, we'll both head back to the guild," she pleaded with him. The last few hours had been awful for her. Realizing who she was, then abruptly going into labor and having not one but two babies had seriously worn her out._

 _The spitting images of their parents, Loke smiled as he rocked the two babies gently. "Boy your daddy is going to have a field day when he meets you two," he whispered._

Chapter 4-False Impressions

Natsu had never given up on Lucy. He spent months and months going from town to town, and in between looking for his lost love. He rarely ate or slept, that is until Erza or the ice princess forced him to. Natsu knew that he couldn't loose hope, he knew Lucy was alive, he knew that he would find her.

Lucy straightened up and looked at Louisa. She felt tears running down her face as she struggled to say something to the old woman. She had spent months here in this peaceful forest with this woman, who loved her like she was her own.

Louisa just smiled and nodded, "I know, my dear. You've got to get going now, you've got a lot of people worried about you. Now take care of my precious babies, and come and see me soon."

"I will. Thank you so much," the blonde embraced the old woman and set out down the road with her companion.

Loke smiled softly as he waved goodbye to the old woman who had taken care of his Princess. He quickly returned his attention to the infant struggling in his arms. "Hey now, mister. We've got a long journey ahead of us, so no fussing," he softly told the blonde haired baby boy, who gazed at him with dark grey eyes. Lucy giggled and looked at the baby in her arms. Her daughter was beautiful, a slight mess of pink hair graced her head, and her sleeping eyes were brown, much like her own. She nuzzled the baby softly and continued walking down the path with Loke, who was whispering gently to her son.

"I hope this won't take too long. I can't wait to get back to the guild and see everybody. I hope they won't be too angry with me," She said quietly.

"We're just a few miles south of Magnolia. We should reach there by late day. Louisa said it normally takes her a couple of hours to get there, but we walk a little faster than she does," Loke said back. "They won't be angry with you Lucy. It wasn't your fault. If anything they'll be so happy to see you they'll probably throw a massive party and get totally smashed like they usually do." Lucy laughed, knowing that it was the truth. They continued on down the path for the next few hours, stopping to feed the babies and take a rest every little while.

They had just stop to sit down so Lucy could catch her breath, Loke hovering anxiously, worried that she was over doing it too soon, when they heard a voice call to them from the trees.

"Well lookie at what we have here boys," a man said as he stepped out from behind a tree. Soon five other men joined him. "It looks like we have ourselves some travelers. I hope they have some jewel on them…" The men laughed and nodded, their eyes glimmering darkly as they appraised the two.

Loke passed his baby over to Lucy and straightened his tie. "We don't have anything. Leave us alone and you won't get hurt." The men chuckled darkly and sprang forward at Loke. Loke smiled darkly as he pounded them one by one into the ground, not even using his power. When he was finished he stood over the groaning pile of men on the ground. "I can't say I didn't warn you." He walked back to Lucy, who had been watching the whole thing. "Let me have the little lady this time."

Lucy smiled and passed him her daughter and they continued walking. "They deserved what they got," she smiled down at her precious baby boy.

Natsu had returned back to the guild hall and was sitting at the bar with his head down. Mira was bringing him some much needed fuel. He intended to head back out as soon as he was done eating. Lisanna came and sat down next to him while he waited. She glanced into his face, worry showing plainly in her eyes.

"Natsu you have to slow down. You look exhausted," she said softly, reaching for his hand.

He snatched it away before she could make contact, "I won't stop until I find her."

"I know you want to find her, Natsu, but you're not going to be able to if you can barely stand. Please, lie down and take a rest, if only for a few minutes," she pleaded with him.

Natsu nodded, "You have a point. I'll eat and then I'll go take a nap."

Lisanna smiled, "After that I'll go out with you and help look for Lucy." Natsu looked at her and smiled sadly. He really appreciated everyone's help. Mira set his food in front of him and he quickly devoured it. He'd forgotten how hungry he was. As soon as he had finished eating Natsu stepped back to the infirmary and fell asleep on one of the beds.

Lisanna looked at her sister with a frown on her face. The two of them nodded at each other before sighing. Mira had sent Lisanna over in hopes that she could talk Natsu into resting for a little while. Lisanna stepped over to a table where Erza, Wendy and Gray were analyzing a map. Several places had been marked off on the map and a heated discussion was taking place.

"There's no way she would have went all of the way to Crocus, she was more than likely injured and disoriented. We would have caught her before she made it there," Erza said to Gray.

"Then what about here?" He pointed to a section of the woods a few miles south of Magnolia. "We haven't checked here yet."

Erza nodded and eyed the map thoughtfully, "She could have made it that far, but that region is teaming with bandits. We'll have to send more than one this time, it's too dangerous to send someone alone."

Lisanna spoke up, "Natsu and I are heading out as soon as he wakes up from his nap. We'll search that area. Are you guys still keeping an eye out in town, just in case she comes back?"

Gray nodded, "One of us goes out once a day to check and see if anyone has seen her. I'll leave just before the two of you. It's my turn to check today." Gray had been searching twice as hard ever since Erza had told him about Lucy's condition. Time was racing onward, and Wendy said she had about a month to go before the baby was due. No one wanted Lucy to be alone for something like that.

"Why haven't we checked this part of the woods yet?" Erza thought aloud.

"As you said before… It's teaming with bandits, and everyone knows that. We thought that Lucy would know to avoid the area," Wendy said. The rest of them nodded.

Gray let out a soft grunt, "I'm going to go check the town, I'll be back shortly." Erza nodded and returned to the map.

"We should get going too, Lisanna," Natsu said from behind the group.

Lisanna jumped, slightly startled at his quiet appearance. "Yeah, let's go," She said. They waved to the rest of the group as they exited this guild hall. Lisanna told Natsu of their destination, and he nodded before setting their path in that direction. Lisanna tried to keep conversation with Natsu, but he seemed like he didn't want to talk much. She shook her head distractedly and then suddenly tripped over a crack in the path and tipped towards the road, arms flailing.

"Hey! Watch out!" A pedestrian called out as he saw her falling towards an oncoming carriage.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled out as he reached over and grabbed her by the arm. He gave her a quick tug and pulled her into his tight embrace. One of his arms snaked around her waist and the other behind her head, pulling her close. She let out a soft gasp and pulled back to look at him with dazed eyes.

Lucy and Loke had finally set foot in Magnolia. The both of them were tired and both of the babies were getting fussy. Lucy rocked her baby boy and hummed softly to him. She turned when she heard someone yelling, and stopped dead in her tracks, gasping softly. There was Natsu with Lisanna in his arms. They were both gazing into each other's eyes.

Loke turned to look at what Lucy was staring at and let out a soft gasp of his own. He felt the blonde go rigid at his side and then start shaking. "Lucy…" He said quietly. She spun around and started running. Loke chased after her, holding onto the baby tightly, trying not to jostle her.

At that moment, Gray had been turning the corner. He caught sight of Natsu and Lisanna in each other's arms and blinked a couple of times. His head snapped in a different direction when he heard her name. He saw a familiar blonde figure clutching a baby staring at the couple in the street. Then he saw her whirl and disappear. Gray stood there in shock for a few minutes before he saw another figure in a suit chasing after the blonde, also holding a baby.

"LOKE!" Gray yelled. He saw the lion spirit hesitate for a second and turn to glare at him before dashing into the crowd after Lucy.

Natsu, whose heart was pounding, breathed out a sigh of relief. He slowly let go of Lisanna and then froze when he heard Gray's voice.

"LOKE!" He heard Gray yell. Loke? Natsu turned to see a familiar lion spirit hauling butt through the streets clutching a white bundle to his chest. "Loke you little bastard get back here!" Natsu saw Gray take after the spirit, but caught him by the back of his jacket before he could get very far.

"What's going on, Gray? Why are you yelling at Loke?" Natsu questioned his friend.

Gray struggled violently against Natsu. "We have to go after him!"

"Why?" Natsu questioned. "What had him in such a hurry, and what was he holding?"

"Flame for brains! They probably made it too far for us to track them now!" Gray yelled as he slugged Natsu in the face.

"Hey! What the heck man?" Natsu yelled.

"This is your fault! Lucy was here you flaming freak! She saw you two together and then took off!" Gray yelled.

Natsu felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, he could only imagine how this must have looked to her. "Lucy…"


	5. Chapter 5

" _Flame for brains! They probably made it too far for us to track them now!" Gray yelled as he slugged Natsu in the face._

" _Hey! What the heck man?" Natsu yelled._

" _This is your fault! Lucy was here you flaming freak! She saw you two together and then took off!" Gray yelled._

 _Natsu felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, he could only imagine how this must have looked to her. "Lucy…"_

After That Day Chapter 5—Hasten

Lucy wasn't sure what had just happened. She saw Natsu, the love of her life, in the arms of his childhood crush. Instead of being level headed like she knew she should have been she took off, clutching baby Igneel to her chest for dear life. She looked down at her baby quickly to make sure he was okay. She sighed softly with a gentle smile, sleeping like a rock. Just as Lucy let out that soft sigh Loke came trotting up to her holding Nashi close to his chest as well.

"Lucy are you okay," the lion spirit questioned hesitantly.

Lucy choked on her words as she looked into Loke's troubled eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't what I thought it was…" Tears started to pour down her face. She couldn't help but have doubts, she'd been gone for so long. Natsu had probably thought she was dead. It seemed logical that he would have moved on.

Loke carefully switched to holding Nashi with just one arm and tried to comfort the crying blonde. "We need to get moving Lucy. Do you want to go back and talk to him, or do you want to leave?"

Lucy shook her teary eyes and started walking. "I want to leave. Let's go to Crocus, Loke." Loke nodded and followed after her, a small frown on his face.

* * *

Natsu stood in a trance for a few seconds until he felt a fist connect with his face. "Flame for brains! We have to get going! I know we can't scent her out now, but she headed in that general direction, we need to go find her and get this straightened out!" Gray yelled at him.

Natsu could still feel his heart sitting heavily in his chest. Lucy, who had been missing for at least eight months, had come back to see him in the arms of another woman. Lucy, who he had never stopped looking for, or loving had run away thinking the worst of him. He had to find her. He had to tell her that she was wrong. Natsu gave Gray a short nod and followed him in the direction they had been heading in.

* * *

Lisanna, who had been in shock during the whole situation, felt her face heat in mortification as she trailed after the two. Suddenly, she turned on foot and raced back to the guild to let the others know that Lucy had been spotted. Throwing open the guild doors, she ran up to Erza and Wendy. "We saw her! Lucy is in Magnolia…" she tailed off uncertainly.

Wendy sensed the young takeover mage's unhappiness. "What happened? Why isn't she with you then? Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu saved me from falling into the road and being hit by a carriage. Lucy saw us at the wrong moment and ran away," Lisanna explained with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I probably wanted to find her just as much as Natsu does, I hate seeing him in so much pain."

Erza put a comforting hand on Lisanna's shoulder and smiled gently. "Don't worry Lisanna, we'll find her and clear all of this mess up. Let's get going." Erza, Wendy and Lisanna took to the streets to look for their dear friend.

"Where should we look first?" Wendy asked.

"Unfortunately I'm thinking the train station," Erza said. "If she saw Natsu with Lisanna then I'm thinking she's going to want to leave somewhere far away." Wendy nodded sadly and they quickened their pace, in hopes of catching Lucy before she could slip through their fingers yet again.

* * *

Lucy and Loke stood at the train station waiting to board. Their train was almost ready, it would only be just a few more seconds. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess," Lucy apologized.

"You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Lucy, please don't worry about me," Loke smiled at her. He quietly rocked Nashi in his arms as he stepped onto the train. They quickly made their way to their seats.

"Shhhh… It's okay my baby," Lucy hummed to Igneel quietly as he started to kick up a fuss. She smiled and then frowned. He was just like his father, not liking transportation.

Loke watched his Master's face shift emotions quickly. He didn't blame her for wanting to run, but he knew she couldn't run forever. "Lucy you know you can't run forever," he said quietly.

"I know," she sighed looking out the window as the train started to slowly move. "I know how they are, they won't ever give up…"

* * *

Wendy had just made it to the station to see Lucy's face staring out of the window of the train departing. She had a sad and hazy look on her face. Wendy felt a tear slip down her face. She couldn't catch her now, it was too late. She tugged on the arm of a station attendant. "Where is that train going?"

"That one that just left, why it's going to Crocus," the train station attendant smiled at her.

"Thank you," Wendy smiled back. She thought of Lucy's face again. She also thought of the face of the small baby that Lucy had cradled in her arms. "We'll bring you home soon," she whispered.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get back to you! I was having horrible writers block, and was caught up on some other fanfics I was reading. Some things I've noticed here, a few of my notes didn't make it into my chapters, so please feel free to review and ask me questions if I'm not making any sense (Which I don't doubt at all). For some strange reason none of my page breaks are making it into the final drafts either. I'm sorry about that I have no clue what's going on, believe me I've tried everything. Just try to stick with me if you can! That you so much for the reviews I have, I love to hear from you guys, and I really hope you liked this chapter even though it's a bit short, I promise more to come soon! (Also I'm looking for ideas for and OC, if you have any ideas please let me know, my writer's block has been awful lately!)**


	6. Chapter 6

" _That one that just left, why it's going to Crocus," the train station attendant smiled at her._

" _Thank you," Wendy smiled back. She thought of Lucy's face again. She also thought of the face of the small baby that Lucy had cradled in her arms. "We'll bring you home soon," she whispered._

After That Day Chapter 6—Discerning Her Reasons

Loke sat on the train eyeing his master. He was feeling just a little bit tired. He'd been in the human world for three whole days, which was no issue for him, but it had been a while since he had spent this long out of the spirit realm. He didn't mind the little tiredness he felt as he gazed at his sleeping master's face. He could clearly see the dark circles under eyes and how pale her skin was. He did not condone Lucy running away from her issues rather than solving them but he didn't want to see her hurting. He would just have to talk her into going back as soon as she calmed down a little bit.  
Lucy shifted in her seat, drawing his eyes back to her, and sighed softly. Loke looked out of the window as the train pulled into the Crocus station. He let out a soft sigh and shook his master awake. "Lucy, we're here. We need to get going."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Nodding, she pulled her baby closer to her and exited the train. Loke quietly followed after her and they both agreed on going to a hotel and getting some much needed rest.

Once settled into the hotel Loke looked at his master and smiled gently. "Princess, I'm going to head into the spirit realm for a few minutes, I'll bring back Virgo with me so we can get you some new clothes and hopefully some for the rug rats."

Lucy nodded and sat down on one of the plush chairs in the room. So many conflicting emotions flew through her mind. She knew without a doubt that she should have stayed and talked to Natsu. She felt truly terrible that she hadn't even gone to the guild to let everyone know that she was okay. She put her head in her hands as tears began to drip down her face. More than anything else Lucy was scared that Natsu had moved on. She didn't want to think that he would have. She wanted to think that he kept looking for her, and never gave up, even for a second. After everything that had happened to the two of them Lucy knew that that was probably the case, Natsu never gave up, he probably didn't even know how to.

The little voice in the back of her head that convinced her to pick up and run, however, had different ideas. Her right mind knew that Natsu loved her, but it also knew that Natsu had loved Lisanna as well. Looking at her sleeping children, tucked into the center of the bed, horrible memories of her childhood began to flash through her mind. Being rejected by her father on her birthday, wandering through the enormous Heartfilia estate alone, singular tea parties, playing with the house staff when they weren't busy, Lucy could see all of these things slowly creating doubt within her mind.

"Princess," said a soft monotone voice. Lucy looked up to see her pink haired maid spirit watching her with sad blue eyes.

Lucy let out a sob and threw herself at the maid, clutching onto her for dear life. Lucy cried out all of the frustration and confusion that was plaguing her heart and for once, in the past 48 hours, she felt at peace.

Virgo held onto her master and tried to soothe her as best as she could. Once she was done crying Virgo dressed her in the softest celestial clothing she had and tucked her into bed. Both Loke and Virgo picked up the babies as Lucy fell asleep and nodded at each other.

Virgo admired the tiny bundle in her arms. The baby girl looked a lot like her master, but with a small tuft of pink hair gracing her head. Virgo gave a tiny smile before she changed the grouchy baby into a new diaper and set of clothes. "She looks very much like the Princess, big brother," she commented to Loke.

Loke smiled as he finished changing his baby into new clothes as well, "I think so too, thank goodness. She's going to be a looker, just like her mother." His mood darkened slightly. "Virgo, we need to get her to go back to the guild. She needs to talk to him."

Virgo nodded. "Let's wait until morning and then we can bring _her_ to talk to Princess."

Loke paled slightly, "Do you really that this warrants that extreme of a measure?"

Virgo's face didn't move from its usual blank state, "I think it does. If anyone can talk some sense into the Princess it's her."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes as sunlight started to stream into the hotel room. Her mind quickly processed what had happened last night and she felt an ache settle into her chest. She looked around the room to find a note telling her that Loke and Virgo had stepped out with the babies to get food. Lucy smiled gently, she had the best spirits, they were always taking care of her.

Lucy got up and headed to the bathroom intent on taking a long hot shower. She opened the door to find the tub already filled with a very pissed blue mermaid soaking in the steaming water, reading a magazine.

"So you went and got yourself a man, brat, and you run away. I should have expected something as childish from you," Aquarius set down her magazine to glare at the now shaking blonde mage.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! I'm sorry I take so long to update these chapters guys. I'm not really super sure at this point where I want the story to go, so I've been fighting myself. I may end it in a few chapters, and then I may not. What do you guys think, should I keep it going? ANYWAY... I am so so sorry about how I left it off last time. I hated to depict Lucy like that, I'm actually a huge fan of hers, but hopefully you'll see just why it had to happen in the next chapter! Thank you for all of my new reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys really make my day! Please continue to review me, and tell me how I'm doing. It gives me motivation to not be super lazy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lucy got up and headed to the bathroom intent on taking a long hot shower. She opened the door to find the tub already filled with a very pissed blue mermaid soaking in the steaming water._

" _So you went and got yourself a man, brat, and you run away. I should have expected something as childish from you," Aquarius set down her magazine to glare at the now shaking blonde mage._

* * *

After That Day Chapter 7—With Absolution

Lucy started to shake as she looked at the blue mermaid glaring at her. The fact that Aquarius had shown up was not a good sign. Lucy knew she was in for the lecture of her life when the blue mermaid suddenly scoffed and patted the stool beside the bathtub.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come explain to me why you're being stupid," Aquarius said practically rolling her eyes. Aquarius had always had a fondness for the girl, one that she most certainly did not show, and could see that something was causing her pain.

Lucy hesitantly stepped to the stool and sat down. "I'm sure you noticed I went missing for a few months."

Aquarius snorted, "How could I not notice, you weren't interrupting all of my dates. I was starting to get suspicious."

Lucy cracked a smile. "Well, I was with Natsu heading out for a job when a bomb went off in the road. All I really remember is flying away from him and hitting a tree really hard." The blonde's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I don't really remember how I wound up at Louisa's house, but I can vaguely remember feeling someone carrying me. Anyway, I lost all of my memories, including that I was pregnant. I loved with Louisa for a few months and then one day she showed me the keys that she found me with and Loke appeared. I guess the box she had them in was blocking his magic. I kind of passed out from the rush of memories and hit the floor pretty hard. When I woke up I was in labor and gave birth to my two babies." Lucy grimaced at the memory of the pain she had endured for those few hours while giving birth. "I think I might have scarred Loke."

Aquarius let out a short laugh. "You should have seen his face when he finally came back to the spirit realm. He was all stuttering and wouldn't slow down to tell us what happened until I nearly drowned him."

Lucy paled at the image, knowing the feeling all too well. "Well by the next day, I wanted to get back into town so I could let everybody know I was okay. We set out, running into a few bandits along the way, and made it into town." Lucy felt her voice drop into a broken whisper. "When we finally made it into Magnolia I saw them… Natsu and Lisanna holding each other…" Lucy trailed off as tears started to well in her eyes. "I just ran. I didn't want to stay and hear him say that he didn't wait for me. I didn't want to hold him back from being happy. I didn't want my babies to grow up without a dad like I did." At this point Lucy was a sobbing mess.

Aquarius was watching Lucy with stormy eyes. She hated the thought of Lucy's children growing up like Lucy had. Aquarius knew all too well how alone the child had been for most of her life, heck she called on her every time she was in the bath! She let out a short sigh. "I know what you mean. Jude was not the greatest father to have, but you made the best of it. You became an amazing mage and stepped out from the Heartfilia name." Lucy gasped at the mermaid, hearing a compliment. "But here's what you don't want to hear. You're being selfish and reckless. You can't run away like this. You need to stand up and stop hiding from the past. Natsu isn't Jude. Plus you know that your guild will go searching for you, now that they know you're alive and well. They're a bunch of persistent and reckless idiots as well."

Lucy let out a laugh of her own. She knew Aquarius was right, which brought on a whole new wave of guilt. "You're right," she said quietly. "I need to go back and face him. Thank you Aquarius, you've always been able to beat some sense into me."

Aquarius nodded at the girl, "I'm glad you've decided to stop being stupid. Now if you don't mind, I've got a hot date waiting for me back home." With another nod to Lucy she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lucy heard the door open and ran out of the bathroom, "Virgo! Loke! I'm sorry but we need to go back…" Lucy cut off as she rounded the corner and went towards the door. There stood Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, and in the very front…Natsu.

Lucy felt her heart stop in her chest as she stared at Natsu. She was quickly thrown out of her reverie when a young dragon slayer hurled herself at Lucy crying.

"LUCY!" Wendy sobbed as she hugged her tightly. Lucy returned the hug tightly and smoothed the young girl's hair.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like that," she whispered. Hearing her voice must have set off a chain reaction for the rest of her guild mates, as they all flooded her and rushed her in a giant group hug.

Lucy let out a happy sigh as she snuggled into the arms of her guild mates. After a minute or so of them rambling and hugging her, she looked up to see Natsu hadn't joined them, and was just standing at the door as he was before.

Gray cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We should give them a minute." Everyone else nodded and stepped out of the room. Wendy squeezed Lucy one last time before giving her a small smile and following the others out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Little did Natsu and Lucy know, everyone was clamoring to get an ear to the door to hear the conversation.

Lucy stared at the ground uncertainly. She heard footsteps approach her and felt a gentle hand under her chin. The hand titled her face upwards until they met a pair of dark eyes.

"Look at me, please…" Natsu said. She could tell that he hadn't slept in a while, and stubble was growing on his chin.

"Natsu…" Lucy trailed off uncertain of what to say.

* * *

 **A/N:I was going to leave it there, but I'm not feeling mean today. :)**

* * *

Natsu let out a pained breath, "It wasn't what you thought it was. I know what you think you saw, Lucy, but it wasn't. Lisanna almost fell into the road. She was about to get hit by a cart and I pulled her out of the way just in time."

Lucy gasped softly, concern for the other girl settling in her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Natsu smiles softly, "You're such a weirdo, Luce, she's fine." Lucy tried to pull away, but Natsu pulled her closer. "I however, am not. I haven't rested since the day I lost you. I searched almost every corner of Fiore for you. Just when you were close enough for me to reach you ran away…" Natsu's voice broke slightly.

Lucy, who had been struggling, stopped and suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry Natsu… I'm so sorry! I thought you moved on… I didn't want to-I couldn't…" Lucy started to cry.

"Shhhh… It's okay now. I forgive you, can you forgive me?" Natsu asked, kissing her forehead and smiling at her.

Luce nodded and kissed him gently. All of the guild members out in the hall let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

Luce looked up from Natsu's arms and smiled at all of them. They all smiled in return and went to find places to sit down.

"We should get back to the guild as quickly as we can, everybody else is still worried, and they'd love to see you," Gray said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"First thing's first," Erza declared. "Where's the baby?" Natsu sucked in a breath, as if someone had punched him, and a few of the other guild members let out giggles.

Lucy looked at all of them in confusion. "All of you know except for Natsu?" They all nodded sheepishly.

"We really meant to tell him, but he wouldn't stop to listen. Between the train ride to get here, and running all the way through town following your scent, we didn't have the chance to," Gray admitted.

Just in that moment Loke threw open the door and strode in carrying Igneel in his arms. "Lucy! We brought food… Uh, hey guys?" He looked rather confused. Lucy squirmed out of Natsu's arms and went to Loke. She gently took her son out of Loke's arms and smiled at him.

"Natsu… This is our son, Igneel," Lucy whispered as she walked over to him. Natsu looked positively dumbstruck at this point. Lucy smiles and settled her baby boy into his father's arms and stepped back.

Virgo stepped into the room holding Nashi, clearly unfazed by the amount of people in the room. "Princess, I have brought the little princess as well," she stated in her usual monotone voice. "Would you like to punish me?"

"Thank you, Virgo… But no, not today, or ever for that matter." Lucy took her daughter from Virgo. "You two can head back to the Celestial realm now, thank you so much for your help." She smiled warmly at her spirits. Virgo nodded and vanished, Loke followed after giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Lucy turned to look at the shocked faces of her guild members and a very shocked Natsu. "This is our daughter… Nashi."

Natsu stared down at the baby boy in his arms and then looked at the baby girl in Lucy's arms. His head whipped back and forth between the two.

Erza tutted softly and took the baby from Lucy. "Go fix your husband. I think you may have broken him."

Lucy let out a soft laugh as she walked over to Natsu who sat on the bed. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and kissed him firmly. His body relaxed slightly and leaned into the kiss. They both broke apart as Igneel let out a sharp cry.

Natsu rocked him gently and whispered to himself, "I'm a dad." Lucy smiled and nodded happy tears forming in her eyes. Erza handed Nashi back to her, and Natsu peered into his daughter's face. "She's got my hair!" Was the first statement he came up with. Everybody in the room laughed and smiled. Soon they were all cooing over the two precious Dragneel twins.

"Let's go home Luce," Natsu said to his wife as he pulled her close. All of the guild members nodded and they set off. To home, to Fairy tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at this! Finally the happy reunion. I tried to fiddle with this the best I could, and I hope you guys liked it! I think this may be the end for After That Day. It's been a real whirlwind getting my first story out there to you guys, and I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters (I know that's not a real word), and followers. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel or an epilogue chapter. If you'd like to read a little more, let me know! Anything for you guys! Thank you again for reading!**


	8. Epilogue

After That Day—Epilogue: Dreams Become Reality

Lucy sniffled and buried her face into her pillow. She had slept really well, but wasn't really feeling the need to get up. She lazily arched her back and stretched out her muscles before suddenly stopping. The bed was empty and cold. Humming curiously she tumbled out of bed, nearly hitting the floor. Quietly making her way down the hall she peered into the next room.

Sitting in a chair holding two very awake, very squirming babies in his arms was her husband. He was too busy gazing into their small faces to notice her standing at the door smiling. She let out a happy sigh and made her way over to him. "How long have they been up?" she asked.

He smiled and looked at her lovingly, "Not even an hour. I heard them starting to wake up and I came to check on them. Do you want one?"

Lucy nodded happily and held out her arms. Natsu looked between the two infants trying to decide which one to hand over before Lucy giggled and chose for him. She plucked her daughter out of his arms and held her snuggly to her chest while cooing at her. "Is my little girl hungry?" Nashi let out a gurgle and waved her tiny fists in the air, both Lucy and Natsu laughed.

Lucy set about making two bottles. Once she was done she handed one to Natsu and sat down in the chair opposite of his. She gazed into the brown eyes of her daughter as she hungrily devoured the bottle. "Oh my, look at you go!" Lucy laughed.

"I know right? Iggy is almost done over here," Natsu replied.

"Just like their dad," Lucy mused as she hefted her child onto her shoulder and began patting her back. Natsu set down his bottle and began doing the same thing. Lucy hummed quietly to herself as she patted Nashi's back. Suddenly the infant let out a rather loud burp and Lucy giggled.

It wasn't until she heard Natsu gasp until she noticed it. "Luce! Behind you!" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy quickly turned around to see a small part of the chair had caught on fire. She quickly patted at out and then turned and looked down at her baby. "Maybe too much like your father."

"Oh yeah! Little Nashi is already breathing fire! We are so going to take down that ice freak now! As a family!" Natsu stuck his fist in the air and proclaimed loudly.

The only thing Lucy could do was roll her eyes.

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

Lucy held on to Nashi and Iggy's hands as the toddled around the guild hall. She was giggling as they anxiously dragged her to see what they had made. Sitting over in the corner she was being dragged to were Gajeel and Levy's daughter Gale, and Juvia and Gray's son Ur. The two children in the corner were staring at something with great concentration. Lucy felt her stomach drop at this, she loved all of the children in the guild, but when they were this concentrated it was bad.

"Mommy look!" Iggy tugged on Lucy's arm. He pointed to the floor. There, in the very corner, sat a small castle made of iron, it had tiny torches on the walls and little ice soldiers standing guard at the gate. Lucy looked closer and gasped as she saw tiny flame soldiers patrolling the walls.

"Look at that ice freak! My kids are way cooler than yours!" Natsu declared proudly, he had followed behind Lucy.

"Whatever you pyromaniac! All your kids did was make tiny balls of flames. Look at the details on these figurines!" Gray boasted proudly.

"Did no one see the amazing castle your lame soldiers were protecting? My kid did that! Way to go Gale!" Gajeel scooped up his daughter and tickled her.

"Daddy stooooooooooooooop!" Gale giggled, squirming in his arms.

Lucy shook her head at the men and scooped up her children, spinning in a circle. "It was amazing you two! You're so talented! I can't wait to see what you do next!"  
"Are you happy at us Mommy?" Nashi asked.

"I am very happy at you! I am so proud of you too! I love you more than anything in this world!" Lucy said smiling.

Natsu wrapped his arms around his family and smiled, "Me too."

 **A/N: Here it is, a perfect ending to my story! I hope you guys all enjoyed the ride as much as I did! I'm so happy my first story got so much love! Thank you to all of you who encouraged me to keep going, you guys rock!**

 **Guests & Satisfied Reader-Thank you so much for the review! Your opinions really helped me out here!  
SeleneJade-Thanks! I was hoping that people would find it as amazing as I thought it would be, I'll admit, I had a few scary moments there, but I'm so glad you liked it!  
mrobbins3-You are amazing. Super amazing! Thank you for giving me advice and encouraging me to keep going. I wrote this last chapter for you, I really hope you liked it. Thank you for staying with me, I really appreciate it.  
fluffyshygirl11-Thank you! I'm super glad you liked it!  
No1Star-Yay! I just can't keep in all my excitement here! Thank you for encouraging me to keep going! I hope you liked the ending!  
katiekat2001-Thank you for reviewing! I hoped you liked the turn out of the story!  
37Penship-Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you, thank you for all the amazing things you said, it really was scary putting out a story when you've never done it before, but I'm glad you all liked it. Btw, I thought it was funny when Natsu found out too. That just kind of came out of nowhere, and I'm glad you liked it!  
diferntevryday-Thank you! I hope you like this epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm glad you took the time to read it! **

**Thank you once again to all of my followers and favoriters. You guys really made my day every time I saw that you followed and favorited this story. This, sadly, is the end for After That Day. Thank you for reading!**

 **.mage**


End file.
